


Early Mornings & Shenanigans (Drabble)

by captnsrogers



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnsrogers/pseuds/captnsrogers
Summary: Harley surprises Bucky with breakfast but, Bucky has other things in mind.
Relationships: james bucky barnes/ harley quinn
Kudos: 8





	Early Mornings & Shenanigans (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated about posting this on here since it's so short but, I figured why not!? Also I haven't posted anything since March. I hope you like this! I'm slowly but surely falling in love with these two characters!

A mischievous smile slowly creeps onto her features. There’s a warm ray of sun that manages to slip through the blinds. He’s fast asleep and content. The sheets are tangled and twisted just below his torso. Bucky’s chest slowly rises and falls, soft and slow breaths escaping his parted lips. A familiar warm, tingling feeling flows through her. It’s hard to imagine that this is her life now. How did she manage to get so lucky? All Harley had known before him was violence and chaos. Most of that had seemed to dwindle down ever since she had met Bucky.

He looks so peaceful. And she really doesn’t want to ruin this memorable moment but she can’t help it. Harley trots over to the side of the bed before crawling beside him. “Bucky! Wake up! Wake up!” She yells, jumping up and down.

A groan is the first thing she hears, followed by his eyes fluttering open. “Come on, sleepy head! Get up!” 

He stirs, arms coming up to wipe the sleep away from his eyes. “Harley…” he whines. She takes it a step further, swinging her leg over him. 

“What are you doing up this early, Doll?”

“I got us breakfast! And guess what? I got Sal to even double up the order today!”

“Are you sure I can’t have a couple more minutes? You know, someone kept me up last night.” Bucky murmured, both hands on her hips as she straddles him.

“That’s not how _I_ remember it.” Harley grinned, her finger-tips sliding up his bare chest. 

His hands quickly move up around her waist, pulling his girlfriend down on top of him. “Oh really?” 

She giggles and hums in response, eyes darting from his bright blue ones and down to his lips. “Would it help if I told you I brought coffee too?” 

“Mmm,” he raises a hand to cup her cheek, tucking the few strands that are in front of her face behind her ear, “I’d rather have you.”

Bucky closes the space between them by pressing his lips against her bright, red, painted ones. Her smile never fading. He grazes his metal thumb over her soft cheek while his other hand slides down to her lower back.

Harley deepens the kiss. Tongue grazing over his bottom lip, before biting down on it lightly and tugging. Bucky lets out a soft, muffled moan before he notices her pulling away. She rocks back and forth on the growing bulge beneath her. 

“We can have fun later.” She beams, crawling off of him. His lips curl down into a slight frown. “Hey, get back here!” Bucky sits up abruptly, his arm reaching out to grab her wrist. But she’s too fast. Before he’s up on his feet, Harley’s swinging open the bedroom door, and running into the living room. He leaps out of bed after her, hot on her tail before cornering her in the kitchen.

Her back is pressed up against the counter, a smirk resting upon his lips. Now he had the upper hand. “Baby doll,” he whispered, both hands grasping her sides, “You know I don’t like it when you tease me like that.”

Harley leans in, arms wrapping themselves around his neck. “I got you in here, didn’t I?” 

“Mmm, that, you did. But don’t think you’re going to weasel your way out of this one.“ He wraps both arms around her waist. “You’re finishing what you started.” Another giggle escapes her lips. She gives him a quick peck on the lips. “After breakfast!”


End file.
